The Color Red
by XxstevexX
Summary: This story is a result of my over-active imagination. Pairings: VincentOC one sided, YuffieOC, CloudTifa, very mild CidShera, and a few chapters of RenoOC. Bleh, I suck at summaries... Rated for cussing and dirty jokes/pick up lines.Lots of song referencs
1. Reunion

A/N: Yup, it's under Yuffie and Vincent, but it's not Yuffentine. It's YuffiexOC (slightly) VincentxOC and just plain OC-centric. Vincent's going to be a very main character in this, but he's not in this chapter... meh... Enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except (most of) the plot line, and my characters. I own the title, and it will be explained in the next chapter...

Thanks to my amazing Beta-Reader Lilypop8! Without her, most of you guys would probably leave in the middle of this chapter...

X^◘^X

From the sidelines watched a girl with long brown hair and peculiar yellow eyes. The man she had been following stopped to listen to his voicemail.

The man pulled his goggles down over his eyes again and rode off. She had already noticed several key items about this man; he had Geostigma, she was not the only one following him today, and she was pretty sure he was a member of AVALANCHE, and he went by the name Cloud Strife. She knew she couldn't lose track of him now, so ran after him, stretching out her long legs to keep pace with his bike, keeping out of sight if he should turn to look behind him.

After a few minutes of following Cloud in this hot-as-hell-desert, two out of the three who were following him caught up and attacked the unsuspecting motorcyclist without any known reason.

She ran up ahead so as to not get caught in the middle of all the violence. Though she could have totally kicked their bums to Albuquerque and back, the poor girl was exhausted. As she looked up, she couldn't help but notice the missing triplet was on a cliff, talking on his cell phone.

_"Coward…"_ the 16 year old thought to herself. The man raised his hand and the rest of the trio came back almost instantly. Cloud had stopped a yard short of her little hiding spot.

She came up to him and spoke, "Most inappropriate times, right?"

He gave her a questioning look and she explained further, "The stigma, I noticed it acted up while you were fighting those two."

He just stared at her for a while then mumbled, "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Emi Makoto," She grinned sheepishly, "sorry for not mentioning earlier. So," she lowered her voice, "how does it feel to meet your stalker?" his eyes got really wide at this statement and she laughed out loud, "I've been following you for a couple hours because I got lost in this hellhole and you were my only hope to civilization." Her eyes fake-teared-upped as she spoke and her voice cracked. "I was just hoping to get to Edge—"

"How did you follow me without any bike or car?" How dare he interrupt a lady's sob story about how she's currently stalking you… wait… that doesn't sound like it goes together…

"Um, duh, I ran," She answered like the teenager her mind was currently stuck in. _"Damn it, I hate talking like that, but it comes naturally"_ "But I was on a bike until it broke down then I found you, so I followed you."

"So, you're looking to go to Edge?" Emi nodded, "I could give you directions, wait, where I'm headed is along the way, why don't you hop on and I'll get off at Healin and you can find the rest of the way." He paused, thinking over his plan, "Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, thanks." So with that she hopped on the back of the bike-thing and they made their way toward Healin.

X^◘^X

Cloud slowed down as they approached Healin Lodge. He went to wake Emi up, but she was sleeping so peacefully that he just couldn't do it. _"She looks like Aeris…"_ he noticed while he tried to push back the flooding memories of the night she died. Her eyes slowly peeled open and she yawned. It was only then that Cloud realized she had wrapped her long legs around him during the ride.

"Are we there?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Edge isn't too far away from here, so you should get there by sundown."

"I sure hope so, I'm tired of traveling." The young women prepared herself to run for a while. "Thanks again for the ride!" she yelled at Cloud, taking off. _"She acts more like Yuffie, though. But just a little bit."_ He got out his sword and prepared for a spar with Reno.

X^◘^X

Emi hopped onto the Fenrir, ready to go. There were no proper footholds for her to use and she didn't want her boots to drag the ground, so as he took off she wrapped her legs around him and settled them on his lap. She pulled her arms around his waist and leaned her head in until it was rested comfortably on his back.

She had learned another thing about Cloud just by looking at him up close. Judging by the mako blue color of his eyes, he was once a member of SOLDIER. She had met several members, and all of them were good people. So she trusted him. Two of those people had been very dear to her. She didn't even want to think about what happened to the one she knew to be gone. Emi hadn't heard from the other, and was worried about him. They had literally known each other since birth. That's the whole reason she was out here. She was looking for two people. She knew Cloud could lead him to one, being a member of AVALANCHE and all.

She fell asleep on his back while he listened to his voicemail once more. _'Sheesh! Why not answer the damn thing?' _

He slowed to a stop and looked back. Emi was aware that it was the end of the ride, but was so comfortable like this that she didn't want to get up.

The girl reluctantly opened her eyes and stretched, "Are we there?" she yawned.

"Yeah, Edge isn't too far from here, so you should get there by sundown." He was nodding into the distance, but Emi was too distracted remembering the feel of his perfectly sculpted abs. _'Mmmm... He's fine...'_ she looked him up and down as he pulled out swords from the compartment of his Fenrir.

"I sure hope so, I'm tired of traveling," She ogled at him some more, then took off, "Thanks again for the ride!"

He looked a little too oblivious for the young woman's taste though. She liked a guy that knew things... No doubt he could teach her a few things... _'No! Bad Emi! Baaaaaaaad thoughts!'_ she scolded herself, 'besides, I can already tell I'm too young for him...' she sighed. Emi hated being a teenager. All the guys her age were douches. And she was too young to marry an older guy. She'd have to be the Princess of Wutai before she ever got married!

She sighed again. Wutai was her home, and she missed the sight of fireflies on a cool night beside the warm fire. But she hadn't been back there for over two years. Even though there was never anything to do there lately, it was her home nonetheless. Emi couldn't help but miss the place she grew up in, the people she grew up with. She knew that she was supposed to rendezvous there with her brother when she turned eighteen, but she had a strong feeling he was in Edge right now. But it could be his dead body she's been sensing.

Not wanting to think about such a thing, her thoughts turned back to Cloud, and his blond hair and impossibly blue eyes. Then she realized something, _'Yuck! He reminds me too much of my brother!' _Shuddering, she stopped to glance around.

Her eyes softened as she watched the sunset, imagining an ocean instead of lush trees that set fire as the sun's dying rays reached them, painting the sky a strange blend of orange and green. She definitely liked sunsets over the ocean better. Although, looking at the full moon beat both of them any day. With all the stars twinkling around it, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Especially laying on top of Da Chao with your best friends, regretting staying up so late on a night before training.

She sighed and sat down on the ground, watching the sunset. She was almost to Edge, but she needed a quick rest. She subconsciously touched the spot where her old necklace is on her ankle, but remembered she was wearing knee-high boots. She wanted to touch that moon and star pendant that her mother gave her so long ago, but would have to wait until she got where she was going.

Gaining new-found motivation, she booked it the rest of the way to Edge, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

X^◘^X

The young man looked around, sensing he knew a few people around here. It was getting to be night time, but he wasn't about to head to an Inn, there was too much to behold here.

He walked to the center of the town, the monument Shin-Ra made his destination in mind. He closed his eyes as he sensed another presence. But he recognized that one, and didn't want her to know that he knew she was there yet. It was killing him, but he kept his cover down as he walked towards her.

_'Just like I thought,'_ he smirked. The presence silently left him, and he walked back towards the bar he spotted earlier. He heaved a sigh, pushing on the door, but finding it locked.

He needed a drink, and fast. He was about to confront his worst fear—

A screech interrupted his thoughts, "!" he winced, recognizing the voice but not seeing the woman it belonged to.

Just then, a body jumped from the roof and landed on his back. She quickly covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"OH MY GOD! A RAPIST!" he faked panic, "Oh, man! What was I supposed to do again! OH MY GOD I FORGOT HOW TO FIGHT!" he heard the girl giggle behind him.

"Don't worry; I won't rape you, if you buy me a drink, seeing as how no one would believe I'm eighteen."

"Okay, I'll bite. But you'll have to find another bar this one's closed." he finally turned around, shocking himself.

As he stared dumbfounded, she stared back worryingly, "What... what's wrong?"

"You haven't changed... at all. Literally." he paused to do an once-over, "You still look fourteen..."

She sighed, "I'll explain it later, there's people coming."

Indeed there were. Two men in Turk uniforms were carrying people towards the bar. One was bald and carrying a woman in black leather with dark hair.

The other Turk was carrying... "Cloud!" Emi exclaimed, running up to the man the fiery Turk had over his shoulder, like a potato sack.

"Ah, so you know him?" he seemed to be leering at her, getting too close. "Here, take him off my back, he's too heavy." the man dropped him into her arms staggering under the weight.

Evan took the load from her arms, glaring at the man as he unlocked the door and walked in with his partner. 'First he ogles Emi, then he fuc-' a hand rested on his arm, dismembering his thoughts.

"Don't worry," he gasped at the voice, "Reno's always a jackass,"

He turned around, almost dropping the man called 'Cloud'. "Yu- Yuffie?" Evan couldn't believe his eyes, "Yuffie!"

"Evan!" she yelled back, mocking him. Evan would've hugged her, but he had an armful.

"Emi!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "Gawd, you haven't changed at all. And I haven't seen you since... oh, Gawd, I was probably fourteen..."

"Yuffie!" Emi yelled, "Oh, Gawds, I missed you!"

"Umm... this guy's getting kind of heavy," Evan interrupted the girl talk, "would either of you mind opening the door for me?"

"Oh! Sorry, Evan," Emi apologized, opening the door.

He took him upstairs and set him down on a bed in the room where he noticed everyone else was.

"Thanks, yo," the jackass called 'Reno' spoke. He glared at him and walked away, pushing past him coolly. "Yeesh! What's that guy's problem?"

"I think..." his partner started, "you were leering at his sister..."

X^◘^X

Yuffie and the siblings walked down streets of Edge, with no apparent destination in mind. At least, it wasn't apparent to Yuffie.

"So where are we going?" She piped up.

"I need to find a bar so Emi won't rape me," Evan stated.

"Wow. Nothing like kinky incest," Yuffie smirked, "but you do know that the drinking age in Edge is twenty-one, right?"

Both Evan and Emi outwardly groaned at the same time. It had always crept her out when they did things like that.

"Great, we'll have to go back to Wutai to get some good sake," Evan moaned.

Yuffie shuddered, "I'll never go back to Wutai," she stated, "not at least till I have to,"

"Well, me 'n Evan'll go, and you can stay here making a fake I.D!" Emi stated defiantly, "and we'll tell Lord Godo where you are!" Okay, now she was just pissing her off.

"If you do, I'll shove my shuriken so far up your ass it'll poke your eyeballs out," though she had meant it seriously, the two laughed at the comment. They had some sick minds if they thought dying like that was funny.

"Oh, Yuffs, yah know we're just teasing you," Evan said in a playful voice, his finger rubbing her cheek affectionately. "Hey, wait!" everyone stopped, "for some reason that reminds me, what happened to my bike, Emi?" Evan's brow was furrowed and he never looked more like Cloud in his whole life.

"Geez, what's up with the third-degree?" Emi defended herself, just stalling so she didn't have to answer.

"Never answer a question with a question, it's rude." Evan stood tall above her, enticing an answer from the small woman.

"I... umm..." she poked her fingers together, "I-kind-of-wrecked-it-around-Cosmo-Canyon!" she yelled in record time.

Yuffie winced. If that Fenrir couldn't be fixed, Emi might wake up with a snake in her bed, pigtails chopped off, hand in water finding she peed herself, and every other classic prank along with a few of Evan's specialties. He loved that Fenrir almost as much as he loved Emi. _Almost._

The eighteen years old ninja felt a pang of jealousy. She knew Evan loved her, but as a sister of best friend. But Emi... he loved Emi more like she was his _twin_. Though she couldn't say that she wanted to be more than Evan's friend, or practically adopted sister.

_Could she? _

Evan's yell pierced through Yuffie's thoughts, _**"YOU **__**WHAT**__**?"**_

X^◘^X

A/N: Yup... so just review with nice words, if you want more... Also, I know what you did last summer... and if you don't review, I'll tell everyone! (Mwahahahaha black-mail solves everything!) Even con-crit is acceptable! Just PLEASE review!


	2. Whoo! Let's Party!

A/N: I think Vincent will come in in this one. I don't know, you'll have to read and find out! Mild use of the f-word.

Thanks: My beta-rader Lilypop8, ZakuReno for being the first to Story Alert, and an anonymous reviewer Hana-chan! She was the first and only reviewer and what she wrote... er, typed, made me feel warm and fuzzy, which is a plus! I wish I could have replied, but hopefully she reads Author's Notes...

Enjoy the read, and don't forget to: Be Kind: Rewind!

X^◘^X

I'm waiting in the shop that's fixing Evan's bike. They said all they need to do is replace the tires and the engine. They also need to un-dent the frame, but that shouldn't take too long... hopefully... I looked out the window, and saw people freaking out. It was like a riot, really.

"What'cha staring at," Emi questioned, coming back from the bathroom of the auto shop. "Wow you'd think someone kidnapped their children and made them into paralyzed slaves."

"...I think that's what happened..." I thought out loud, observing the circle of kids that did not move. Then I noticed the giant summon come from the sky.

"Aw, shit, son!" the mechanic yelled, also looking out a window, "that thing is HUGE!"

"That's what she said!" Emi yelled, after giggling profusely.

I sighed; I didn't want to fight ever again, not after what happened with that bastard Sephiroth. I was all ninja-ed out at the moment. I looked around, and spotted a small cooler in the shop. I opened it, finding Dr. Pepper, Grape Soda, and Blue and Green Monster Energy Drinks. "Psst, Emi, c'mere!" Emi danced her way over, wriggling to some mysterious internal music as she leaned over to peer at the cooler with me. "Look, let's take this. I need a boost," as she grabbed a soda.

"More like you need to feed you kleptomania." Emi rolled her eyes, but picked up the cooler nonetheless. "Hey, we'll be back! Give us a call when the bike's done!" Emi yelled to the worker, running out the door with it.

I stopped to grab some gil from the register, and some materia from a shelf above the counter. Then I went to find Evan to share the loot.

X^◘^X

Evan was just walking down the street, minding his own business when this happened. This... chaos ensued. But, somehow, he was able to find Emi and Yuffie in the middle of it. He sighed and made his way towards them.

"Evan!" Emi yelled, "Look what we stole! Here, it's Dr. Pepper! Have a can," Emi was smiling in a way that suggested she could do no wrong.

"...Is my bike okay...," Evan asked suspiciously, "It's not hurt is it? Oh, baby! I'm sorry I ever left you alone with my monster of a sister! Please, please, forgive me!" Evan dramatically clasped his hands in a prayer stance, and dropped to his knees looking upward.

Emi looked very amused. Not. "Haha, very funny," she said quite sarcastically, "Your bike is fine, I'm having the dude put flames down the sides so that way when you're zooming down the road, it'll look like you're on fire!"

"Tsk, I don't need paint to tell me I'm on fire; I'm so sexy my bike does that naturally."

"Didn't you name your bike Suzette?" Yuffie asked.

"Well... I'm in the process of changing it..." he trailed off.

"Why? Did Suzette break your manly heart?" Emi traced a fake tear down her cheek.

"No! She broke up with me! That's not how it's s'posed to go,"

"How long ago was this?" Emi asked.

"A couple weeks ago... but we were off and on for a few years,"

"Oh my God," Yuffie was amazed, "You had a relationship with a girl for longer than four months? Wow, you really are growing up," Yuffie sniffled, "I'm so proud,"

"I'm older than you! Besides, remember Aurora? I was dating her for... 6 months...?" He paused in thought, "Yeah, but still, Suzette was my longest relationship. Can we not talk about this anymore? It's kind of awkward with my sister and my best friend." He ruffled their hair.

Emi gave Evan a questioning look but said, "Whatever,"

While this transpired, Yuffie was staring at that huge monster that fell out of the sky, then she realized a few of her friends were already kicking its butt, so she decided to go help out.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go! Cya!" Yuffie ran off towards the tallest building to make her grand entrance.

X^◘^X

"Well, that was weird..." Emi stated, "What should we do now?"

"Hmmm..." I thought, "Let's have a race!"

"The fun kind or the boring kind," My sister asked.

"The fun kind,"

"You're on!"

"Let's see... That church in the ruins of Midgar,"

"Kay, you get a head start!" Emi was too generous, really.

I took off running, dodging people in the crowd to get to our destination.

X^◘^X

After Evan's fifteen second head start, Emi prepped herself for a run across Edge. Then she saw him.

In a flash of red, _he_ walked past. Being Emi, her eyes are naturally attracted to the color red. She had no clue why, maybe it was because of her fascination of blood, or maybe because the color just screamed _danger_. The color seemed just... _wrong_. Like, that feeling you get when you're doing something against the rules. It just feels so wrong, but so right, at the same time. It seemed to be synonymous with an adrenaline rush, or when you're free-falling and your stomach drops into your shoes.

The color red, it seems means _sinful, exciting._

_He_ walked by painfully slow, not pausing but to speak to a woman dressed in black. She vaguely recognized her, but she was too busy trying not to drool to really register it. Emi wasn't going to deny it, this guy was _hot._

But then again, it could just be the color red.

X^◘^X

Evan and Emi slowly made their way back to Edge. They didn't want to leave; it was so peaceful here in Midgar without all the freaking out over that monster which, much to their gratitude was gone.

"Do you have your sword?" Emi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, just let me pull it out of my ass,"

"Shut up, you never know..." she trailed off.

"Why?"

"I wanted to kick some Zolom butt, but I guess that's not gonna happen."

"You can, but I'm not." Evan said passively.

"What if I die?" Emi yelled, to which she got a small grunt and a shrug of the shoulders from her brother.

"Oh, well," he received a playful punch in his shoulder, "Ouch that hurts so badly," He said sarcastically.

"Don't be mad," Emi pleaded.

"I'm not mad, I'm sarcastic," He pointed out.

"Sarcasm is anger's ugly cousin," she wagged her finger at him.

"Ah, touché,"

Emi suddenly turned around, and beckoned Evan to come with, "Let's go see the ocean!"

X^◘^X

"There are still children with the stigma," Red said to Cloud.

Yuffie watched the ceremony of Cloud dumping water on Denzel's head. She and Cid both pulled their fists back at the same time, and she let a little giggle escape as she realized their unison. Everyone was excited, and even Vincent was smiling ever so slightly. Though, he was doing a little happy dance in his mind.

Or so Yuffie would like to think. He was so broody all the time, and Yuffie thought it'd be funny if in his mind he's a happy little ballerina that dances around all the time. But, on second thought, maybe that'd be more disturbing than funny...

While Cloud was being distracted by someone unknown, Yuffie spotted them, Emi and Evan. They were soaking wet and pushing each other as they walked towards the commotion.

"You guys are so bad-ass," Emi stated when she met them halfway.

"It's true," Yuffie flicked the ties of her forehead protector behind her back, "AVALANCHE has kick Sephiroth's butt twice. But this time it was all Cloud, but, of course, I tried to help, but Cloud's so called teammates wouldn't let me. I was willing to give up the materia I stole!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "And they were mastered, too!"

X^◘^X

Cloud dunked the rest of the kids and got out of the pond, "Is that everyone?" no one stepped forward, "Okay... what now," Cloud was curious as to what they'd do next.

"PARTY!" someone yelled from the crowd. He could guess that someone was Yuffie.

After everyone left from the church, save AVALANCHE and friends, Cid spoke up, "The brat's right, we need a %*^#$% party," he took a long drag from his cigarette, "with a shitload 'a booze."

So everyone made their way back to the Seventh Heaven. Cloud paused to speak with Evan, "Who are you?" he asked, preferring to get to the point.

Emi grabbed Evan and pressed their faces together, "Can't you see the resemblance?" They smiled at the same time, big and toothy.

Cloud sighed, they looked enough like twins when they batted their eyelashes like that, "Brother and sister," He guessed.

"No shit," Yuffie said, flicking Cloud's forehead.

"Yuffie, he can't help that he's dense! Leave him alone," Emi defended him.

"Yeah! Oh, wait..." They cracked up, and he felt his cheeks threaten to flame as he cursed at his stupidity.

"Wow, Cloud," great, even Tifa heard him.

"%&*^" and Cid.

"Yo, foo' why'dya fall fer that one?" and Barret.

Need he continue? Besides, they would reach the bar soon so the conversation turned to how they were going to celebrate.

"All right, everyone drinks on the house!" Tifa exclaimed, reaching the doorstep to the bar. Yuffie gave an excited yell, "For everyone twenty-one or older!" she clarified, to which Yuffie groaned.

Emi chattered excitedly to Evan, while he animatedly answered back, Yuffie was pulling on Vincent's cloak, trying to get his attention, Cait Sith was combing through Red's mane, trying to get some grass out, Cid and Barret were arguing about who knows what, and Tifa was serving drinks. That left Cloud with nothing to do.

That is, until the Turks walked in.

"Ay, we helped, don't we get a party?" Reno questioned.

"They did help. A little," Tifa mumbled to herself, "All right! What would you like to drink?"

They filled in their orders, and went to find seats in the bar. Reno walked towards Emi.

X^◘^X

"Hey, can I talk to you," Reno eyed Evan, "alone?"

"Sure," Emi said breathlessly, the color red has captivated her once again.

They found a fairly quiet corner of the bar, but it was, unfortunately, partially occupied by Vincent Valentine.

After comfortably seated, they talked.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" Emi asked.

"That's classified. What about you? That color doesn't look right on you," Reno asked.

"Well, _I'll_ be honest, no. I'm a Blond."

"That explains a lot," Reno teased.

"Alright, just because I'm naturally blonde, doesn't mean I'm ditzy," Emi defended.

"Really? Then prove it,"

"How?"

Reno thought for a moment, "Here's a riddle for you. What winks and screws like a tiger?"

"Screws like a tiger? Ummm..." She thought for a long time, "I don't know, tell!" She sighed.

"Well, if you'd just wink you'd know," Reno suggested, so she tried it. Emi winked and Reno said, "Woo, baby! You'd better stop that,"

Emi paused, and then realized she winked and _screwed like a tiger_. "Oh, God, you're gross," she sounded disgusted, but she was smiling at him.

"Woah, did the sun just come up? Oh, no, it's just you smiling at me," he winked at her.

She giggled playfully, "Now you're winking,"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure it's good if we both screw like tigers..."

"Wouldn't that be... good...? I wouldn't know, I guess,"

"Y'know," Reno stated, changing the subject, "I'm throwing this bachelor party for a friend of mine, would you like to be a stripper for it?"

Emi wasn't amused anymore. "No."

"Oh, are you bored," he asked.

"No, I—" she got cut off.

"Really," Reno lowered his voice "'Cause I'd like to nail you,"

"Reno," she stood up and all but yelled, "Do you even realize how old I am!" Finally, she was able to use her youth to her advantage.

"I do, but nothing turns me on more than jailbait," her mouth fell open at his boldness, "woah, better watch out, people will think you're offering special favors,"

Her mouth quickly closed, "FUCK YOU!" she screamed at him, walking away.

"YOU WOULD!" he yelled back.

Cloud stood up, and walked behind Reno. He grabbed him by the collar of his half buttoned shirt, "Sorry, we don't tolerate sexual harassment from sober people around here," He opened the door and threw him out.

"Who said I was sober?" Reno called to the closed door.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let him in..." Tifa apologized.

"Nah, it's alright, I was encouraging him," Emi waved it off.

"What'd he say?" Tifa asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. So she told her the whole thing. Every last detail.

X^◘^X

Vincent watched as the couple made their way to his dark corner of the bar.

"I'm Reno, in case you were wondering,"

"I'm Emi, and yes I was wondering," It made Vincent's demons sick to hear all the lovey-dovey flirting, so he was forced to tune them out. Not that he wasn't going to anyway.

They talked for a while, and Vincent sipped on his drink. His ears perked up when he heard the word 'riddle', though.

"What winks and screws like a tiger?" Vincent pondered on this for a moment, _'Is tiger some kind of screwdriver?'_ he thought.

"Screws like a tiger? Ummm..." Both Vincent and Emi thought about it, "I don't know, tell!" she called.

"Well, if you'd wink, you'd know," Reno stated.

Vincent pondered on this, too. He didn't get it, so he winked. "Woo, baby! You'd better stop that,"

He sighed, Reno was disgusting.

He tuned them out once again, but he still caught snippets of their conversation due to his enhanced hearing.

"...we both screw like tigers..." Oh, god he didn't need to hear that.

"...be a stripper for it?" Okay, what was that about?

"No." she said flatly. He could tell she wasn't amused anymore.

"Oh, are you bored?"

No, I—" she was cut off by his big mouth.

"Really? 'Cause I'd like to nail you," Vincent tuned out his vulgarity once more. He honestly didn't want to hear the young girl's reply to that.

Vincent pondered on more intellectual things like, if there really is life after death. Are we being controlled right now by a more powerful being from another dimension? Is ther—

"FUCK YOU!" Emi screamed.

"YOU WOULD!" He yelled back while she walked away from him, fists clenched and hips swaying angrily. He sighed once more. This was supposed to be a party, not a screaming match.

But, Cloud being Cloud, threw him out of the bar. Vince mentally breathed a sigh of relief, he was afraid they'd get into another fight if Reno stuck around.

"Woah, Vincent. You were beside them?" he paused to see Vincent nod, "what happened?"

He pulled up a chair beside him. And Vincent lifted his head to meet Cloud's eyes.

"Reno was saying rather vulgar things about him and her together then they yelled at each other."

"Oh, so he was hitting on her,"

"Yes. She was liking it, at first,"

"Then he went too far and said something about them in bed together," Vincent nodded, "So she yelled at him, and he yelled back, and now Reno's outside feeling sorry for himself, and Emi's ranting to Tifa about it." Vincent paused, then nodded in agreement. "Ah, okay, well, I'll be going now..."

Vincent nodded in understanding. He knew he wasn't good company, and he didn't mind, either. Everyone kept their distance, and that was the way he liked it. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. He didn't want to fall in love; he didn't want to be that close to anyone ever again. He was probably going too far with Yuffie, letting her distract him from thoughts of important things. She was good company, he wasn't. They shouldn't be so close.

But, they weren't that close. Still, it was the fondest he's ever been with a woman in over thirty years, and he just ignored her most of the time.

"Vinnie...?"

Speak of the devil.

"I have someone I want you to meet," She called.

"H-hello..." Emi spoke. Vincent nodded in acknowledgment and she looked down.

"She's not usually shy, she's probably stricken by your sexiness," Yuffie spoke.

He mentally groaned, and closed his eyes, but not fast enough to miss Emi's blush grow wide across her round face. "Yuffie..." he sighed, exasperated.

"Yes Vinnie?" She sung.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me such things."

"Wow! You said more than five words to me! I'm proud of you, Vin-vin!" She yelled, clapping him on the back, "You see," she spoke to Emi now, "my main man Vinnie here, doesn't talk too much, so I do the talking for him!" she walked over to Emi and whispered something in her ear, "I don't know what you see in him, y'know, except for the sexiness," the only thing Vincent caught was "see in him" and "sexiness"

"Well, Vinnie, we're off," Yuffie paused, "unless you want to say something, Emi," she formed a question towards the younger ninja, staring at her.

Vincent's eyes strayed towards the young girl and red orbs burned into her yellow ones. They were vibrant yellow, which struck Vincent as odd, but, then again his eyes were naturally red, so he couldn't judge.

Emi nervously glanced at his eyes and smiled, "Hi..." she spoke.

"Hello," he nodded. An uncomfortable silence grew between the trio.

"So... how 'bout them Red Sox?" Yuffie spoke, "No? Okay, what about... What's your favorite color?"

"Red!" Emi yelled.

"...Red..." Vincent murmured just after her.

"AHA! Something in common!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Now, I'll just leave you two to talk about... er... the color red!" she walked away and the two fell into another awkward silence.

Emi sat down in the chair across from him and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "If I went back, she'd just push me back over here. She's got it in her head that I've fallen madly in love with you," she said casually.

Vincent nodded in understanding. Yuffie was always like this. If she got the slightest hint at anything, she'd blow it out of proportion and do whatever she could to make it happen. Emi probably just said something like, "Hey, who's that over there," or, "Wow, that guy looks... interesting,"

Emi shifted in her seat once more. Then again. And again.

She was in the process of shifting for the thirtieth time in forty seconds when Vincent said, "...is something wrong...?"

"No, I just... I don't like silence, is all," silence once more, "ummm... if you talk, I'll be fine," she stated, "or just nod while I talk, you don't even have to pay attention,"

He nodded and she went on talking, "Have you met my brother, Evan?" he shook his head, "oh, well, I'll go get him... later..." silence. Briefly, "Do you like music," she asked. He nodded, "What kind?"

"...All kinds..."

"Really? Me too, but I tend to like rock more, what about you? Do you have a genre that you like more than others?"

He nodded, "Classical,"

"Here," she said, pulling out her iPod, "listen to this,"

She stuck an ear bud in her ear, and he did the same. He read the title on the small screen; Sometimes I Just go For It, by The Used.

She closed her eyes and swayed slightly to the music. He observed her and listened to the piano music at the same time. She bore a slight resemblance to Aeris and... _Lucrecia._ It was true. She looked like Lucrecia did when she was fourteen. He's seen photos of her at that age, and she was just as beautiful as she is now.

His thoughts turned from Emi and past lovers to the music. It was the kind he liked, it was light and comforting, then turned dark and depressing in a matter of seconds. It was a piece that was truly hard to describe. It reminded him of a tune his mother used to hum to him. When he fell ill, she'd lull him to sleep singing songs, and stroking his hair. The song he was listening to right now made a sudden burst of nostalgia fall over him. He thought about his mother, the few, short good memories he had of her. He hadn't thought of her in quite some time. He found himself closing his eyes, interpreting the song into his own life of ups and downs, lights and darks, happies and sads.

Then the song was over, and she moved to turn off the player. He grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Want me to play it again?" she asked slowly.

He nodded simply and fell into the music once more.

X^◘^X

Don't worry, next chapter you'll know Evan and Emi's past, mainly Emi's but a little of Evan's. This chapter is longer than the first and I think the third is just as long. I just finished chapter 4, and am working on five, so expect to have updates on a regular basis... until I start school in the fall... Ugh.

Remember to drop a nice comment in that little review box!


	3. Hangovers and Backstories

**A/N**: So I decided to let you guys know Emi's past... Even though I already had this chapter written before I decided to post the story... But I could have changed it if I really wanted to! Also, bare with the very beginning, it's just Gibberish by Relient K. Also, what Evan says at the very end of the singing thing, that's a line from another Relient K song, Mood Rings. Eh, what can I say, I was in that kind of mood. Heh, heh, mood.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, any of the songs mentioned at all in the story, or any of the characters. Except Emi and Evan. By the, interesting fact, I based Emi off of me, and Evan off of all of my brothers. Seriously, if my brothers, all four of them, had a psycho love-child, I shudder to think it, the product would be Evan.

**Thanks**: lilypop8, if she wasn't so awesome, you guys would have to wait a whole week to get this update D: To my only reviewer, Hana-chan! I'll give you a one-shot or chapter of whatever you want, because you are amazing. See what you get for reviewing? Also, my only story alerter, ZakuReno! I love all my readers, but I have a special bond if you actually let me know you read!

X^◘^X

It was the morning after the party and Yuffie, Emi, and Evan woke up in the living room. Well, Yuffie woke up to find Evan still asleep and Emi not in the living room. She explored the upstairs living space, then the downstairs that contained the bar, T.V room, and the laundry room. And the door to the garage.

"Ouch!" she heard from the kitchen. Oh, yeah the kitchen's down here too.

She walked towards the kitchen, immediately smelling the bacon she'd missed before. Walking closer, she also smelled eggs and toast.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Emi called when she walked through the doorway, "Will you put on some music? Kay thanks!" she seemed very preoccupied at the moment, bent over the counter, trying to reach something from the top shelf.

Yuffie walked over to the stereo, seeing the CD wallet and cases strewn across the table. She rifled through them, then finally pulled a random mix CD out of the wallet, popped it in, and pushed play.

As she waited for the music to start, she walked over to Emi who was now standing on the counter to reach the ridiculously high up baking ingredients. She pulled off things from the top shelf and dropped them on the counter below her.

The music started up and it was the classic opening to a CD. Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind. They sung along to all the songs and Yuffie helped Emi cook. Well... more like handed her ingredients while Emi put them together.

"What's this mix called again?" So far they had listened to Landmines, Landslides by Less Than Jake, Red Flag by Billy Talent, Summer Shudder by AFI, Pinch me by The Bare Naked Ladies, The Party Song by Forever the Sickest Kids, and were currently listening to Candyman by Aqua.

"Ummm..." Emi thought, "I don't think I ever named this one because the songs have nothing in common... besides being awesome..."

"Then name it Awesome Mix!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I already have one called that..." Emi pointed out.

"Awesome Mix Volume 2," she suggested.

"Come with me honey," Emi started, singing along, "I'm your sweet sugar candyman Run like the wind, fly, will me to Bountyland,"

"Bite me, I'm yours, if you're hungry please understand," Yuffie continued

"This is the end of the sweet, sugar candyman!" We finished together.

X^◘^X

The food was done, so they turned up the music to wake everyone up. Evan was up by now, us three being the only people without a hangover. Even Nanaki was buzzed last night. Evan stayed up late, though, doing Levithan knows what.

"C'mon," Emi yelled up the stairs, turning up the volume on the stereo which made the music blast, "my pancakes are gonna get cold!"

She sighed, and then the song came on. The two girls exchanged glances and went up the stairs, singing the words almost perfect.

_Arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford_

_Bida menti kosticated interserd_

_Thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay_

_wentora yate paravillintiniay _

"Paravillintiniay!" The pair screamed into Clouds ear, running away.

"DAMMIT!" he roared.

_Dorga orpha dorga billa_

_Dorga orpha stifaleare_

_Dorga orpha dorga billa_

_Tonalation fonamere_

"STOP TALKING GIBBERISH," He yelled in sync with the music, "OR JUST STOP TALKING!"

The two laughed, leaning on each other to keep stable. That was enough to wake all of Edge.

Everyone came out of their rooms, clutching their heads.

"Yuffie..." Vincent groaned. Yes, even Vincent Valentine got drunk last night. He wasn't that interesting, as per usual, so I won't go into it. Actually, he was talking much like the song that is still playing.

"Honestly, we're trying to sleep," Tifa moaned.

"*&%$*&" Came Cid and Barret's unison reply.

"That's what you get for not letting us have anything to drink last night!" Yuffie declared with her hands clenched into fists on her hips.

_If I had one wish_

_Well I don't know what I'd wish for_

_But if I had a million zillion wishes_

_I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is_

_Not a nice way to talk to all your_

_Mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar_

_Higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar_

_Lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray_

_Venaldo urp paravillintiniay_

_Paravillintiniay _

"I made you guys breakfast!" Emi stated, obviously proud of herself.

"Whatever..." the crowd groaned, pushing past the two small ninjas.

"Oh, Gee, thank you so much, Emi, I hope it's hearty," Emi mocked, "You are quite welcome, Cloud, I went through all the trouble to make you a greasy breakfast, as it helps with hangovers because I am such a nice person," Cloud was halfway down the stairs now, so she raised her voice and leaned forward, "Well, gosh, Emi, you sure are a nice person, how about I do you a favor in return," she leaned forward some more, screaming now, "NO THANKS, THAT WOULD BE AGAINST MY FUCKING SAINTLY NATURE!"

"Someone get that girl a mood ring!" Evan called, in sync with the song that the CD changed to.

Cloud smirked, sitting down at the table. He could get used to having those siblings here.

X^◘^X

Tifa frowned, sitting down at the table. Surprisingly enough, no one had at least turned down the stereo, even though almost all of them were dying a painful death from a headache.

She nodded to Vincent, who was right beside the infernal contraption, "Will you turn that off?"

He nodded a yes, and moved to turn it off, but the song changed. He stopped in his tracks. It took him off guard, the song Emi showed him last night.

Emi glanced at the frozen Vincent, who looked back. She smiled at him, and he stayed frozen. It's not like he didn't want to smile back, the urge was there, sure, but it was impossible for him to pull up both corners of his mouth.

"Hey, Vin, can you wait until this song is over, I really like it," He nodded and his hand dropped to the volume to turn it down.

It was like their personal little secret, and Emi liked the idea of sharing something personal with Vincent. And Yuffie, of course. She was her best friend and she told her everything, pretty much. Emi didn't even know why Vincent was so... ashamed of everyone knowing he liked this song.

_'Maybe he just doesn't want everyone to know he heard it from me.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Where's my goddamn breakfast!" Cid yelled from the table.

"Coming, Mister Grumpy Jackass," Emi yelled back.

She set the plate of pancakes on the table, "These might be cold," she said, putting butter and syrup down next to it, "because you guys were late getting up,"

"You ever had a hangover, fuggin' brat?" Cid asked.

"Yes, I have. I was twelve and had balls to suck it up and go to ninja training at five o'clock in the morning." she stalked off into the kitchen to get everything else.

Cid fell quiet for a while. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Then he yelled, "Bring me some %$#&% ^$#&^% painkillers! %&$^#"

Emi grabbed the plate of eggs, bacon, and a bottle of painkillers. She set the food down on the table then passed the bottle of Tylenol around making sure it got to Cid last.

"Fuggin' brat..." He mumbled.

Then she got some juice and the muffins to set out on the table, "Who wants lemonade," A few people said their agreement, so she filled their glasses, "what about orange juice and apple juice," After filling everyone's glasses, she sat down at the end of the rectangular table.

She noticed Vincent sat at the other end, straight across from her. "You a lefty, too?" she asked suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned towards her, giving her a questioning look, "Vincent, he sits at the end of the table. Lefties have to do that so they don't bump elbows."

Just when Vincent was about to say something, she continued, "And you have a gun holster on the left side," she started pointing out all the thing that made him left-handed and he nodded after every statement, "Only other lefties notice things like that," she said dismissively.

"I'm... ambidextrous..." he corrected.

"Oh, is that, like, you can use both hands?" she questioned, receiving a nod, "I write with my left hand, but color with my right," she bragged, everyone giving her a strange look, "What?" she asked, "I can!"

Yuffie glanced at the clock. It was now noon, meaning this is more like lunch rather than breakfast. She grabbed a chocolate muffin from the plate.

She suspected everyone was throwing up earlier that morning, and that was what woke her up.

"OH MY GOD!" Tifa yelled, "Emi, these muffins are amazing! Are these made from scratch," she asked.

Yuffie already knew that they were, so she focused her attention on eating her own muffin, seeing as she never had the chocolate kind, to see if they really were that good. She's been eating Emi's cooking since she, and Evan, showed an interest in it. Yuffie was always the guinea pig. Who knows, maybe it got better.

She took a huge bite of her triple chocolate muffin and graded it critically.

This is what she came up with: "OH, GOD, THESE ARE ORGASMIC!" she screamed in pleasure.

"How would you know what that feels like, fuggin' brat," Cid chortled, receiving a glare, "I'm sure Emi would know," he laughed once again, thinking he was insulting her by saying a seemingly much, much younger girl than her knows what that feels like.

Emi blushed, and cleared her throat.

"C'mon," Evan's voice was deathly calm, "Say something like that one more time," Cid got the under-lying threat in his voice, "Not even I know if she has,"

"Ummm... Let's not talk about this anymore... Kay?"

"Not even Evan!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Wow, I expected you not to tell me, but Evan..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, there's nothing to tell, okay? I haven't... done it yet..." Emi stated, looking down.

She looked back up, and everyone was staring at her and her blushed widened, realizing she had just stated her lack of sex life in front of a bunch of people she hardly knew.

"I-I know... pathetic, isn't it? Eighteen and I haven-" She was cut off by Cloud.

"Eighteen?"

"Yeah," she sighed, knowing she'd blown her cover. Oh, well, they would've found out sooner or later, "It's a long story... I'd rather not share it, because it's so long,"

"We have time," Red stated, lying beside Vincent, who was petting him. Vincent nodded in agreement, and that was enough, apparently, to get Emi to tell.

"Well... I grew up in Wutai, that's how I know Yuffie, and she drugged me into ninja training with her so she wouldn't be the only girl. I didn't want to go, but my mom made me because 'it's good to know some form of self-defense' but when I started to get loud and disrespectful, NOT like a traditional Wutainese woman, she tried to make me stop. I was too 'over-the-top with this ninja thing,'" she said. Emi began, putting air quotes in the appropriate places.

But, just as she finished, her cell phone rang. She laughed at her ring tone, which is I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne, and picked up, "Hello?" pause, "No, I can talk," pause, "He didn't!" pause, "Oh my god," pause, "I'll kick his ass," pause, "Okay, he deserves it," pause, "Yeah, just let me finish what I'm doing,"

"What were we doing," she asked.

"Over-the-top...?" Yuffie suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Emi exclaimed, "So, after that, my dad beat, and I mean literally beat, some sense into my mom and me, saying, 'She needs to know how to kick someone's ass!' and, 'Just because you can kick my ass, doesn't mean you can back-talk me!' So, yeah... I was all silent, submissive, and a proper Wutai women after that," she stated, "Evan, want to take it from here," she asked her brother.

"Meh... okay," he shrugged, "After Emi got out of ninja school or whatever, our dad ran off with another woman, and she became out lovely step-mom, Sharron!" You could hear the sarcasm thick in his voice, "Who is about a year younger than me. Anyway, we moved to Midgar with our mom after that an-" he was cut off by Yuffie's sudden shudder.

"Ugh! I know what comes next, and just hearing about your family make me want to cuddle with Godo!" she shuddered once more.

"Are you done?" Evan asked, receiving a nod, "Okay, our mom told us she 'didn't want to see our faces anymore,' so she dropped us off to the closest thing that would 'take care of us,' which was Shin-Ra." He too put the air quotes in his speech, "Joy. I got thrown into SOLDIER, and Emi, she, well..." he trailed off, "Wanna take it from here?" he didn't even want to think about the hell she went through, much less talk about it.

"Well, I think most of you know how incredibly crazy those scientists are, like, they're on a crashed crazy train, having blasted off their rocker because they fell on the marbles they lost," she started with a wonderful analogy, "they thought I was a member of this race that was extinct six thousand years ago, yet somehow managed to procreate," she rolled her eyes at this, scoffing, "so they experimented on me, tried to get me pregnant, which, I can't anymore, by the way because of them,"

Cid stopped her, "Wait, I thought you didn't..." he trailed off, obviously confused.

"No, no one raped me, Cid, besides, this scientist was a girl," she said.

"But then how did she-"

"Okay, if you really want to know she—" This part is blanked out for the sake of the innocent viewers at home, "Then they stuck it—" OH, GOD! SHE'S NOT FINISHED!

Cid looked at her, shocked. Actually, everyone did.

"That mother fucking bitch was psycho," Cid stated.

"Exactly my point," Emi retorted, Captain Obvious was getting on her nerves, "If you're done, I would like to continue," No one said anything, "I was only three months or so, then they cut it out of me, and I died on the table," She looked down, pain in her eyes, "I obviously don't remember what happened after that, because I was dead, but the next thing I knew, I was awake, and she was telling me that they needed to do live experiments, so she revived me to test some kind of immortality thing, which was a prototype. Well, she injected it into me, and then killed me again to test if it worked. One of then proved to have 'unsatisfactory side effects,' which was my eyes turning yellow. I couldn't see for three days. I don't know how many serums didn't work, all I know is that she got creative in the ways she killed me," she was just talking now, not holding back any of the horrors she suffered, "I tried to block it out, but it just didn't work, I remember everything," she paused to catch her shaky breath.

"So one finally worked," Evan gently picked up for her, "And the dumbass stuck herself with the serum, had an allergic reaction to the Mako in it, and died," Emi stopped him. 'Good riddance,' he mumbled under his breath.

"I remember stepping off that table and walking to her," she said shakily, "And wanting to revive her and slit her throat, but..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, "I did revive her, but I just left. I didn't want to sink to her level by torturing her multiple times like she did. Even though I thought about it every single time, I just... wanting to reach up and bash her head into a wall..." she stopped completely.

"But you didn't," Cloud said softly, "I would have,"

Everyone softly stated their agreement.

"I just left, after destroying all evidence of immortality from that lab," she finished, "Free after two years. I remember that it was a full moon, and I just looked up at the sky, then I just cried. I sat at the edge of the building and cried. Then, a beautiful lady came up to me, dressed in pink, carrying a basket of flowers. She handed one to me saying, 'You look pretty upset, take this flower, no charge,' She smiled at me, offering to let me stay at her house for a while, but I said no. I just wanted to get out of Midgar. But she was like an angel, reminding me I couldn't just sit and mope about it, I needed to get out. I told her good bye but she said, 'If you ever need a place to stay, come find me,' she didn't use air quotes this time; she felt it would be mocking.

"That sounds just like Aeris," Cloud stated.

"I wanted to go back to Wutai, but I wasn't sure how they would react knowing my brother joined SOLDIER, a traitor to his country," she scoffed, "So I went back to find the flower girl, but I couldn't see her anywhere,"

"Sorry," Cloud said sheepishly, "We kinda stole her..."

"S'okay, I went around, waiting for my brother for a whole year," she looked at him and her looked back, "Then he introduced me to his SOLDIER buddies he ran off with, and left,"

"I was with Suzette, I was waiting for you."

"Anyway, Cloud gave me a ride, and I found him on the way when you guys saved the world yesterday and had a drinking party to celebrate, and now I'm here," she paused, "And your hangovers seemed to have vanished," she said, mesmerized.

Tifa had been silent the whole time, trying not to bawl. This girl... is only eighteen and she's died so many times she can't remember. It's really awful, Tifa thinks, that her parents would just dump them off to Shin-Ra when they hate them equally as much as their kids do.

The table fell into silence as everyone pondered over the long story and the horrors of it.

Emi sensed the depressing mood and jumped up, "But, hey! I'm alive and kicking," she added a sideways Kung-Fu kick in to prove her point, "I'm doing great!" she exclaimed a little too peppy.

"Emi..." Tifa couldn't hold it in any more. She couldn't stand to see this young girl torment herself by holding her emotions in like this. She got up and pulled the small ninja into a tight Tifa hug.

The older woman stroked her hair, and pressed her head into her chest, "Its okay... you can cry," Tifa whispered softly.

Emi tried to pull back, but was squished into Tifa's boobs even more, "Listen, I don't cry about things that happened a long time ago, okay? Where you not listening, I've already cried about. It's over and done and I can't do anything about it. I don't believe in dwelling on these things because that's what ruins a person," she paused and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "that's what ruined my dad,"

Tifa paused, and pulled Emi back so she could look into her eyes, "There is one thing you can do about it," The woman pulled her back into a hug, "you can cry," she said softly.

Emi found herself hugging back, after a moment's hesitation, and tears spilled over her lids. She was shocked at the feeling of the hot tears on her cheek. So much that she stopped. She hadn't cried since that night when she escaped.

_'Well...'_ she thought, _'I'm not one to do things half-assed...'_ so she let the rest spill over. As her body was racked with loud sobs, she slumped to the floor. It was like every sob represented every time she felt that all too familiar jolt in her heart that let her know she was in pain. Every time she ever felt heartbreak, or sadness. She sat on the floor crying while her brother and the members of AVALANCHE gathered around her and let her cry.

She stood back up, and Tifa hugged her again. It surprised Emi how a complete stranger could be so understanding and loving towards her. Her sobs started up again as she thought about everything she's been through, and how the only people to ever show her kindness were from this group of people. One was gone forever, but she didn't dwell on that too much. The point is, these people are the kindest she's ever met, and she didn't want to leave this warmth that they had around them. They were all like a happy family, and she had only experienced that for a short amount of time in her life.

_'I could get used to this…'_ Emi thought as everyone pulled her into a group hug.

X^◘^X

Denzel and Marlene walked in from playing at the playground to find Tifa holding a young girl in her arms while she cried.

The two youngsters were used to coming in and seeing Therapist-Tifa cling to a sobbing Cloud on the kitchen floor, but this was new. Cloud would sob for hours, but this girl, she only blubbered for about thirty minutes.

When the group hug was released, the kids had joined in sometime in the middle; Barret picked Marlene up and put her on his shoulders.

"Ooo! Muffins!" she shouted, "Daddy! Put me down I want one!"

"Okay, darling," Barret said lovingly.

Marlene picked up a triple-chocolate muffin from the plate and stated, in all seriousness, "Yuffie, you were right. These muffins are orgasmic."

Denzel and Marlene took their leave, which consisted of the whole plate of muffins and two bowls of cereal, and went upstairs to play a board game.

As soon as the kids were safe upstairs, the whole room roared with laughter. Even Vincent, Emi noted, shook with light chuckles.

X^◘^X

**A/N**: I honestly think this is the perfect ending to such a sad chapter... I'll bet you'll be laughing at that for ages. :) Heh, heh... I just had a picture in my mind of Tifa a Cloud on the floor, Tifa with a clipboard and glasses, and Cloud just sobbing into her chest. I had to fit it in somewhere... That's where therapist Tifa came in! Also, therapist is spell exactly like THE space RAPIST. Funny, huh?

Also, just a little foreshadow, that phone call will come up. :)

I tried not to make it just dialogue by having short interruptions, just so you don't lose interest. Did it work? Drop me a Review! :)


	4. Reno and Nibelhiem

Sorry for the (extremely) late update, and the random. I've been trying to decide if this story will have a happy ending or not.

Which do you guys prefer?

X^◘^X

Everyone was packing up to leave, and Emi was going to hitch a ride to Nibelhiem. She still needed to kick that guy's ass.

"Hey! Listen up! I'm only going to say this once," Yuffie piped up.

The bar turned towards her, standing on the counter. Of course, they thought she had something _important _to say.

"My friend and I, Yuffie, would like to go to-" She was cut off.

"And me," Evan yelled from beside Emi.

"...And Evan," she added, in an irritated tone, "would like to go to Nibelhiem. Would anyone in this room be willing to have the honor of escorting us?"

Okay, so maybe she's a little loopy... She smoked some Sylkis Greens, and well, they're drugs to people... so, yeah...

She's high. I, the author, swear I told her not to, but this is exactly what she said to me: "You can't control me, this is behind the scenes!" so she smoked them. Yup. And now I have to write about her being high.

Emi walked out to the kitchen, just as Yuffie was saying something. She swiftly got a frying pan from the cupboard, and walked back out to the bar, where Yuffie was spouting her nonsense.

"Hey, Emi! Emi... look!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing down, "It's a-"

_DONG!_

Yup, you guessed it, I had Emi hit Yuffie in the head with a frying pan.

Now Yuffie's lying on the floor, unconscious when Emi speaks up, "Hey, Cid, fire up the airship, I want to leave!"

"Who said I was bringing you?" Cid asked, earning a glare from Tifa.

"Well, then I guess you can kiss _Shera _goodbye, because the next time you see her, she'll probably be crashed in the ocean!" Emi threatened to steal his airship and dive into the ocean with it.

"Alright, yah damn brat!" Emi smirked in victory.

"Evan, mind carrying Yuffie out to the ship?" she looked around, "Evan?" she called, but he was already outside, carrying her up to the airship and setting her down lovingly.

They totally want each other.

X^◘^X

We're in Nibelheim now, and Cid dropped Vincent off with us, just to make sure 'those damn brats don't burn down that village fer real!'

I glanced over at Vincent, having heard they found him here. I wanted to ask him a question, just to hear him speak, but I couldn't come up with one.

"Where should I set Yuffie?" Evan asks.

"I'll cast Cure on her," Vincent replies, his voice filling my ears, causing shivers to go down my spine.

Hey, I like deep voices, alright? It's not my fault... it's his for having such smooth, yet gravelly vocal chords. And that ever so slight accent that makes me-

_SMACK!_

Okay, I'm good now.

"Ummm... Emi? Why'd you slap yourself across the face?" Yuffie asked, that being the first sight she saw.

"Uh..." I glanced at Vincent, who was standing coolly as usual, "I'll tell you later," I said simply, though knowing I won't tell her unless she makes me.

"Hey, yo!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I was going to turn around and unleash my wrath on him, but when my eyes settled on him, all anger melted from my face. I saw that damn _color_and couldn't look away.

"Hi," I breathed stupidly. Why was he so... so... seducing? Why did he-

My thoughts were cut off by Evan stepping in front of me, "I suggest you get away from here, and never show again, capiche?" Evan went full-on Italian Mafia, but Reno was not affected.

"I just want to talk to my favorite girl in the whole world!" Reno exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"It's alright, Evan, I can handle this," I stated, calming down a little. I was acting like a horny teenager! Well... I couldn't say I_ wasn't_... I was just more mature than most.

"Hey, babe," Reno started.

"First off, don't call me babe, second off, if you try something like the other day again, I'll make sure you never _ever_ have sex again, got it?"

Reno gulped and gave a small nod.

"Now, shall we take a walk?" Emi cheered.

"What about you coming to kick that guy's ass?" Yuffie asked.

"Will you take care of it for me? It's Erin; you talked to her the other day, didn't you?" I pointed out.

"Then is it...?" She trailed off.

"Yeah, it's him," I answered the incomplete question.

Reno and I walked off, only to find Vincent right behind us. I turned around to look at him.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I just wanted to take a walk!

"I'm making sure Reno doesn't try anything," he answered in a deep growl. Call me psychotic, but I could have sworn that he never growled when he spoke.

"I won't, yo!" Reno defended, "I don't like the idea of her chopping my di-"

"I think he gets the picture," I groaned, not wanting him to continue. I actually wouldn't mind if he hit on me again, I could stomach all the vulgar things he would say _now__. _I replayed the scene over and over in my mind. It used to make me want to barf, but now I'm used to it.

"If I be nice, can we go out to eat?" Reno did his famous smirk, and I just stared.

"No," I stated flatly.

"C'mon, pwease?" He asked, making his best puppy dog eyes.

"Would it be considered a date?" I sighed defeated.

"If you want it to,"

I sighed again, "Alright,"

"Woohoo!" he screamed, doing a little victory dance.

I laughed at his childish antics. He really was cute, if you got past his sick mind. Maybe it was just the alcohol that night.

"Were you already drunk when you came to the bar?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped, turning to me, "I had a few... why?"

"Just wondering," it made me feel better that it was just the alcohol talking. Probably.

"Can we make it dinner, at six?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything," I took in a deep breath. I was going out with Reno tonight!

X^◘^X

Erin. Now, why did that name sound so familiar?

Yuffie pulled us into a secluded spot beside this weird mansion thing, and stopped.

"Are we meeting this dude here or something?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that," she replied suspiciously. I saw her pull something out of her pocket.

"W—"

"Shhh..." she shushed me.

Suddenly a kunai flew past me, narrowly missing my face. I didn't even see her turn around!

"What the hell is that for?" I yelled.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something," she rubbed the back of her head.

I went to go pick up the small throwing knife, just to be nice. I felt something behind me, but when I tried to turn around Yuffie kicked me down. Right in the butt.

"Real mature, Yuffie," I said sarcastically, pushing off from the ground "what the hell was that?" I asked, up and rubbing my ass.

"Me kicking your ass," she retorted. My eyes widened. So _that's_ why Erin sounded so familiar. I started to walk away, but felt a hand clasp around the collar of my shirt, pulling me back, "Oh, no you don't."

She slammed me to the ground and straddled me. If this were in any other circumstance, I would totally be turned on. But it's not a good situation. Not a good one at all.

"Uh-hum? C-can you kindly g-g-get off of-f me?" I asked stuttering. Damn, maybe this did feel good.

"Oh? You blushing, Ev?" Yuffie suddenly got closer, and I didn't know whether I could take it. She was in control over me, though. She had my hands pinned down above my head now, and my legs were of no use anymore. It's not like I could flip her over on _her_ and take control.

Not in a sexual way, of course. We're in battle.

"I'm... angry," I covered. Damn, she was just so cute.

Yuffie smirked and got closer, "Uh-huh, right." I could feel her breath brush up against my lips. If I just tilted my head forward, we would-

Oh, nuh-uh! You did_ not _just almost think that. Yuffie's practically your sister, for Levithan's sake! You've known her since you were one years old. You do _not_, I repeat, _not_ want to kiss her.

But she got closer still, and I didn't even think it possible. Her head tilted down, and I lifted my chin upwards, granting her access to wherever she was going with that.

Damn it, I'm not going to give into her.

I felt her soft breath on my chest even through my shirt. Her head came back up and her hand contained something.

She popped her cell phone open and hit a few buttons.

"Hey girl!" Yuffie exclaimed, putting her bony elbow up on my chest to rest her chin in.

At least now I could move my arms, "Guess who I have here!" she paused, listening, "Nope! Even better! Hold on, I'll make him talk."

She put the phone up to my ear and commanded, "Say sorry,"

She held a kunai up to my throat, and I gulped, "S-sorry,"

"Evan?" the girl on the other line asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, but who's this?" I felt really bad for asking, but I just don't remember what I did to Erin.

She scoffed on the other end, "The girl you took out, fucked, then never called back,"

Oh, yeah. I told her I loved her and would never leave...

Whoops.

I laughed sheepishly into the speaker, "Heh, heh, sorry about that. I kinda... got distracted by my sister. I was going to call you-"

"Whatever," She hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was saved by the tone. But I couldn't let that go too far, Yuffie was still on top of me, now lying instead of straddling. I couldn't tell if it was better or worse, because I could feel every curve of her body on my chest, but on the bright side, she isn't that curvy...

She looked up at me, eyes glowing bright. Then I wondered.

"Why'd you bring me all the way out here just to kick my ass?"

"Location, location," she tsked at me, "Emi and I were planning on making you go on another date with her, but it seems she doesn't want anything to do with you,"

I hope not. I have more room for other girls now. Like you.

NO! You _don't_ like Yuffie that way. It's just your hormones going out of whack because it seemed like you were going to get laid right out in the open. And guess what? Yuffie doesn't like you that way either! She was just teasing you like the tease she is.

"Anyway, where were we?" She asked, straddling me again. I gulped. Her hips shimmied their way down to mine, and stopped looking down to the place where our bodies met.

"Wow, Evan, didn't know I had that much..._impact_ on you," she commented suggestively.

I blushed, realizing what she was referring to. Wow, I had it bad.

Had what bad? I swear to God if you think-

You like her, you like her!

That's it, I'm killing myself.

She rolled off my body, and I tried to sit up. Ugh, not happening.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that, I jus-" she started, obviously embarrassed.

"No, it's my fault for taking it that way," I apologized. "I'm sorry for..." I trailed off. What was I sorry for? Being turned on by her? That seems insulting.

"Don't be," Her head was hovering over mine, her gray eyes serious for once. She leaned down and gave me what I'm sure was just supposed to be a peck on the very corner of my mouth, but... I pulled her head over and kissed her fully on the lips. She tensed, so I released her, blushing lightly.

"Sorry, it's the... it's the hormones," Excuses, excuses...

"Don't be," she restated, this time her eyes were smiling, and kissed me once again.

X^◘^X

I pulled him down to the ground, "Oh, no you don't." pretty soon I was straddling him, and I don't even know why. I did need him pinned down, so I guess that's an excuse.

"Uh-hum? C-can you kindly g-g-get of of-f me?" Oh, so he was liking this...

"Oh, you blushing, Ev?" I blinked cutely, and stared him down. I wondered if he was having an internal battle in his head whether or not to rip my clothes to shreds and-

Woah, where'd that come from? I am _not _secretly wishing that's what he would do. I am not secretly wishing we'd get together! I am not secretly wishing...

"I'm... angry," he lied. That was not an angry hot-head blush, that was an: I'm-totally-wishing-we'd-find-a-bed-and-do-it blush. There's a clear difference.

"Uh-huh, right," I gloated my position by getting up in his face, making like I was going to kiss him. I made sure to place a hot exhale right on his lips.

My head slowly made its way downward towards, well; I don't really know what I'm going to do. I think my lips are controlling right now. Uh-huh that's definitely the culprit, judging by the way they purse when they get close to his neck.

He tilts his head upward, and I stop myself. What the hell am I doing? This guy I'm winding up, squirming underneath me, might I add, is your best friend. Fuck that, this is basically incest.

So I make my official destination my cell phone, to call Erin and make Evan apologize. I was straying from the plan, I know. But seriously, I don't want him to go out with her again. _I _want him.

Hey now, when did I decide that? I don't _want _Evan.

"Hello?" Erin asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Hey, girl!" I exclaimed suddenly and out of character.

"Hey Yuffie what's up?" she inquired.

"Guess who I have here!" I suggested.

"I dunno, Tom Cruise?" She guessed half-heartedly.

"Nope! Even better!" I exclaimed, exciting her into actual curiosity, "Hold on, I'll make him talk."

I put a throwing knife up to Evan's throat and demanded, "Say sorry,"

He gulped, eyes widening. I kind of like having him totally at my mercy, "S-sorry," he managed out.

"Yeah, but who is this?" he asked, I saw a sincere look of remorse on his features as he asked. I felt bad for him. He was probably going to get chewed out in a second.

I didn't hear the other end, but I knew it probably wasn't good.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that. I kinda... got distracted by my sister. I was going to call you-"

He obviously got hung up on, judging by the look of relief on his face. My face was probably showing my excitement at the fact that he probably wasn't going to talk to her ever again.

He asked a question that I answered quite honestly.

"Anyway, where were we?" I found myself straddling him once again. Okay, I take back what I said before. My lips weren't controlling my actions. It was my sex-drive. Yup, definitely that.

My hips swayed down to his, planning to get off sexily. But when I got there, my eyes widened. I don't think he needs anymore sexy Yuffie right now.

"Wow, Evan, didn't know I had that much..._impact _on you," I didn't mean it to come out sexily, it just did. Go to Hell, hormones! Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea, that's what happened to Vincent, and he hasn't been laid in over thirty years! I can tell by how freaking tense that guy is. His shoulders are always hunched up and his brow is always furrowed.

I rolled off him, taking the easier route. I saw him try to sit up, but failing. God, I feel so bad.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that, I jus-" he cut me off.

"No, it's my fault for taking it that way," he started. "I'm sorry for..." Sorry for what?

Being turned on by me? That seems insulting.

I dismissed it and brought my head up to look into his eyes, "Don't be," I really had meant it to land just on the corner of his mouth, but his hand laced into my hair and pulled my lips on his.

I was shocked, and he pulled back, "Sorry, it's the... it's the hormones," Uh-huh, right.

"Don't be," I said, smiling, and pulled him into a longer, less chaste kiss, savoring the soft feel of his lips, and the sweet taste of the skin on his neck.

X^◘^X

Cid had just started putting two and two together. He had been wondering this the whole time since the whole breakdown yesterday, but didn't want to seem stupid by saying anything.

So, he dialed Yuffie's number, and waited for it to pick up. No doubt almost immediately.

_Riiiiiiiiing..._

_Riiiiiiiiing..._

_Riiiiiiiiing..._

What the &%%&^? The brat never waited after the second ring.

It rang exactly six more times, and Cid was about to hang up when he heard a voice, "H-hee hee, Hello?"

"Yeah, I was jus' won'ering..." he began.

"Yeah? HAHA! Stop it," she exclaimed.

"Put Emi on!" the pilot yelled not wanting to have heard that.

"No c-can do, gramps... Evan! I'm talking on the..." something obviously smothered her lips. Probably another pair.

"Oh, I see. You're getting' it on! With lover-boy!" He chortled into the phone, "And he doesn't want to stop for some silly phone call!"

"N-no..."

"Don't even deny it!" he laughed some more, "Where are you, a field?"

Silence.

Aw, fuck, he was right.

"Sheesh," he muttered after hanging up, "kids these days, can't even keep it in their pants long enough to find a _bed_."

X^◘^X

Vincent followed us still, even when we got ice cream.

"What do you want, baby?"

I wrinkled my nose at the name, "Why are you calling me baby?"

He laughed, "Well, can't I have a pet name for you?"

I sighed, "Well, can I call you Lovemuffin?"

"If you do, I get to call you... Honeybun!"

"Why Honeybun?" I asked, really curious.

"Because, I'm your Lovemuffin, Honeybun!"

"Now that I think about it that really does make sense..." I said.

"Uh-huh! And it only took me two seconds to think of it," he was all excited and really cute-looking. I giggled at his antics, knowing he wasn't serious.

He ordered his ice cream cone, a two scoop almond fudge. I made mine only one scoop, mint chocolate chip waffle cone.

He paid for the two cones, ignoring Vincent standing a few yards back.

"Thanks," I said as I took the first lick of my sweet treat.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Is that a promise?" I flirted.

"As long as it's not three in the morning in Rocket Town," he laughed, "There's no ice cream shop around there,"

I laughed with him. He made me feel warm and fuzzy when he was acting like this. Not like the other night, that was just gross.

We walked slowly in a pleasant silence, just licking on our ice cream.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull it up. I look up at Reno, and he took a small lick of my ice cream, destroying the perfect tracks my tongue made.

I pouted up at him, "Why," I asked simply.

"I wanted to taste it," he held his out to me, "want some of mine, as compensation," he offered.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards my mouth. I took a huge lick, and swallowed.

He looked down at his cone and the place where I licked, looking very much like a five-year old that just got his favorite race car taken away. The one with the red racing stripe down the hood, yup that one.

I laughed at his face, and it twisted into mock anger upon hearing my laughter, "You started it," I pointed out simply.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night," he decided boldly.

"Okay," I replied passively.

We stayed in a tense, well, tense on his part, I was completely relaxed, silence for about two minutes, "I'm sorry!" he yelled, "I wanna talk to you!"

I laughed, "Obviously,"

The town clock struck two times, announcing the current time.

"Oh, shoot! I have to get ready for our date!" I looked apologetically at him, "Want to take me back?" I offered.

He smiled, "Of course,"

X^◘^X

I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! I didn't really like the whole 'lovemuffin' and 'honeybun' part, but I couldn't think of anything different to fill in D: It will be in the next chapter, too. *sigh * I had to do the ice cream thing in Reno's POV, too, just because.

To decide what kind of ice cream they should get, I went to a generator and typed in their names. Reno was Almond Fudge, and Emi was Mint Chocolate Chip :D I like random generators.

And, I forgot to mention...

When I posted the last chapter of this, it was the first time I had a story past two chapters!

Celebratory Reviews?

:D


End file.
